


Morning Heat

by No2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No2/pseuds/No2
Summary: Shiro wakes up to Ulaz aggressively snuggling him.





	Morning Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am dyslexic! So please forgive if there are a few mistakes, I tried my best.
> 
> Just a small quick fic of happy Shiro and Ulaz time.

Shiro knew something was different when he woke up that morning. The castle lights had just started turning on to a low light mimicking earths morning sun when he felt ulaz behind him stir. Or heard him. This morning ulaz was spooning Shiro particularly hard and aggressively. The purring Shiro loved and was use too was deeper than usual, almost growl like. 

Shiro blinked sleepily and shifted to turn and face ulaz but ulaz gripped him harder keeping him pressed flush against him. He growled against his neck.  
"Ulaz?"  
A hum was all he got in return from the Galra. Ulaz rubbed his nose into shiros neck huffing deeply.

"You awake?" He tried again.  
"Yes." Ulaz's voice sounded deeper than normal.  
"Good morning then." He smiled letting out a small laugh at Ulaz.

Ulaz purred deeply, that same new growl like purr that he's never heard before. His hands moved from shiros chest down straight to his hips. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him knowing full well that ulaz couldn't see it. Ulaz huffed and pressed his crotch hard against shiros ass. The smooth armored plates protecting his sheathed cock pressing hard against his him. 

Ulaz's hands gripped Shiros Ass and Shiro made an embarrassing surprised yelp. His clawed hands kneeded and pressed into the flesh of his butt.

"Your rear is so full and maluable.." Ulaz purred. He slowly rutted his still sheathed crotch against him. Fingers pressing and squeezing him. Shiro groaned a little feeling himself grow slightly hard at the attention. 

Suddenly with no warning Ulazs fingers dipped into his waistband and pulled his underwear off in one fluid motion. He could feel his skin against the cool plates.  
"Ulaz.." he groaned. He was acting differently, aggressive almost. It wasn't unwelcome. Ulazs purring started turning into a full growl and he pinched at shiros hips making him whine. He was never this straightforward before.

"Ulaz wha..." he moaned when he felt Ulaz unsheathe his tentical like cock from the plates and rubbed it between his cheeks. His cock was wet as it produces its own lubricant and shiro liked the way it felt slick against his ass.

Any attempt to fully communicate with him failed as he was in full lust mode. He growled deeper and squeezed his ass apart roughly. God Shiro loved this new type of attention from the normally quiet and gentle galra. Ulaz pressed the thin tip of his cock against shiros hole, rubbing it and making it slick. Shiro was fully hard now and moaned loudly when ulaz pressed the thin tip inside slowly slicking him and stretching him with his own cock.

He groaned deeply when he pressed his cock further and further into Shiro. Shiros skin tingled where Ulaz huffed deep and unsteady against him. Shiro gasped when Ulaz filled him full. He was aching with pleasure and loved feeling his ass pressed flush against Ulaz's crotch. Ulaz gripped Shiros thigh firmly, he could feel his claws digging in and moved his thigh up for a better angle to fuck him. Shiro obliged and held it there for ulaz. Ulaz thrusted slowly and gently twice into Shiro until suddenly grabbing shiros arm roughly and rolling him onto his stomach. Shiro tried to move to be more comfortable and ulaz hissed at him pressing him into the bed.

He hissed at me! 

Ulaz has never done that before and it only turned Shiro on more. He rutted his untouched cock into the sheets groaning ready to keep going. The friction felt nice and he finally felt some relief until ulaz lifted his hips up. He groaned unhappily at the loss of contact for his aching cock. His chest was pressed into the bed while on his knees with his ass fully in the air for Ulaz.  
Ulaz thrust into him. Hard. No calming start pace or gentle beginnings like how they always have sex. Just rough and hard instantly. 

"Ah!" He covered his mouth embarrassed for the loud moan. This roughness was what Shiro needed and it was turning him on so much.  
Ulaz thrusted harder and harder an unrelenting pace set and shiro marveled at the galras stamina. His thick cock pressing harder and deep into him. He loved the feeling of his ribbed cock inside him and pressing against his prostate.  
Ulaz was full on growling now, loudly and full of threat. In any other situation it would have scared Shiro but right now it was just hot and made his cock ache more. This was so different from normal. Ulaz thrust so hard it was difficult for Shiro to breathe and keep his knees up. 

He glanced back to look at Ulaz, his own cock twitched at the sight. He was still growling, his teeth where bared, sharp fangs so prominent. His face was screaming lust from every pore and shiro whined.  
"God ulaz..." Ulaz growled back at him and dug his claws painfully but so so sweetly into shiros hips. Shiro met his rough thrusts back with his hips and ulaz moaned at him.  
"I'm going to fill you." Ulaz growled. He whimpered back, trying to keep his knees up and not falling. Ulaz grabbed shiros arm again and pulled him up from the bed. Now his back was pressed against ulaz's chest. He rolled his head back and rested it on ulaz's shoulder his breath coming in short huffs. Sounds of slaps from where their body's connected filled the room and shiro gripped his own cock and started fucking into his hand matching Ulaz's pace.  
Ulaz's thrusts started to falter his growl getting even deeper.  
"Your going to be so full of me" he hissed into Shiros ear. Shiro wanted to respond but he just couldn't, so focused on the pleasure of being fucked so roughly.

Ulaz's growl turned into a long moan as he thrust one last time into Shiro he bit his sharp fangs deep into the junction between shiros neck and shoulder leaving a deep red mark with his teeth and came inside him with purple luminescent cum. It dripped from Shiro onto his thighs. Ulaz breathed heavily but kept his cock inside Shiro.  
Shiro whined and kept jerking himself off until Ulaz batted shiros hand away from his own cock and started pumping it fast and rough with his hand. Shiro moaned happily reaching his arms back to Ulazs neck.

Then he felt the tip of ulaz's cock rub against his prostate.  
"Fuck ulaz.." he moaned. Ulazs cock kept rubbing and massaging his prostate while he ruthlessly pumped shiros cock. It didn't take long for him to come. Ulaz bit and nipped at shiros neck, Shiro shudderd as his come spilled into Ulazs hand.

He slumped against Ulaz who kept him up on his knees. Ulaz pulled out of him, luminescent cum following. He sheathed his spent cock and started licking shiros come off his hand. Shiro grimaced thinking it would taste bad but Ulaz seemed to enjoy it.  
Ulaz gently lowered Shiro onto the bed and flopped on top of him wasting no time to pamper the human. Purring, he licked at Shiros temple and down to the very dark red mark he had made with his sharp teeth. He licked it with his rough tounge which only made it redder. 

Shiro contently stroked Ulazs head. Enjoying the small white markings.  
"Ulaz what was that?"  
Ulaz didn't stop his pampering but glanced a weary look at him.  
"I do not know."  
Shiro eyed him gently. And ulaz sighed.  
"When I woke up and saw you next to me I... I felt such heat for you Shiro." Ulaz looked at him. His pale markings looked beautiful.  
Shiro felt his own heat warm up his face. He cupped Ulazs face and they kissed lightly. Ulaz hummed gently and Shiro smiled into the kiss.  
"Did you enjoy it?" Ulaz asked.  
Shiro grinned deeply.  
"I did." He pressed his hand against ulazs plated crotch and the galra twitched.  
"Very much. Maybe you should be a little rougher more often." Shiro smirked and pressed his hand harder against Ulaz.  
Ulazs ears twitched and he smiled devilishly at him.  
"Maybe I should." He purred.


End file.
